


Eleven Pipers Piping

by ripavengers



Series: Tweleve Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Cute, Day eleven, Eleven Pipers Piping, Fluffy, M/M, Twelve Days Of Christmas, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: The amount of testosterone in the room meant that the two couples were bound to always be in competition with each other, trying to outdo the other couple on who could be the best boyfriend.This time it came in the form of icing Christmas cookies.





	Eleven Pipers Piping

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fluffy one shot for Christmas. I’m posting one every day for the tweleve days of Christmas which will be the 13th to the 24th of December because that’s when I feel like doing it. Different ships and characters will be used in each. 
> 
> SteveSam and BuckyTony are sexy couples thank you very much. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you want and follow my twitter ripavenegrs if you think I’m cool.

The smoke alarm starts to go off and panic begins to set in. 

“Turn the oven off,” Steve tells Tony as he reaches up to grab the smoke alarm and turn it off. 

“Bucky you’re an idiot,” Sam says as he hits Bucky on the back of the head. 

“It’s not my fault, Tony is very distracting,” Bucky shrugs while looking hungrily at Tony to add to his statement. 

Steve and Sam look at each other and sigh, they can never hang out with those two because they’re always so horny. 

“Don’t give us that look, you two are just as bad,” Tony mentions, looking at Steve and Sam who suddenly put an innocent look on their faces. 

The amount of testosterone in the room meant that the two couples were bound to always be in competition with each other, trying to outdo the other couple on who could be the best boyfriend. 

This time it came in the form of decorating cookies, but of course they had to bake the cookies from scratch first, and of course Bucky got put in charge of taking the cookies out of the oven but was too distracted by staring at Tony’s ass to take them out that they burned and set off the smoke alarm. 

“You’re lucky we made spare,” Steve sighs before placing the spare batch of cookies into the oven. 

Twenty minutes later and the cookies are baked, ten minutes after that is when they’re ready to ice. 

“We have fifteen minutes to ice six cookies each. They will be judged by the rest of the avengers afterwards. On your marks, get set, go!” Tony orders before grabbing an icing bag and begins piping green icing onto a Christmas tree shaped cookie. 

Each couple has a Christmas tree, a present, a tree ornament, a star, an angel, and a Christmas wreath. 

They have icing, sprinkles, stickers, and fondant to decorate the cookies with. 

“You’re doing great babe,” Bucky tells Tony, “But you have a little something on your nose.” Bucky pokes Tony’s nose with his icing cladded finger. 

“Your cookie is looking amazing but your face isn’t.” Tony retaliates by putting icing on Bucky’s cheeks.

Bucky stumbles backwards and accidentally shoves into Sam, messing up his cookie. 

“You’re gonna pay for that one Barnes,” Sam says jokingly angry. 

Sam poors sprinkles into Bucky’s hair. Bucky throws flour at Sam, who ducks, and it hits Steve instead. 

“You guys are such children.”

Tony hits Steve with icing and sticks his tongue out at him, “Have a little fun Captain Serious.”

Steve raises his eyes to heaven, “It’s so on Stark.”

Steve grabs his piping bag and starts chasing Tony, squeezing its content all over the man. 

When the bag is empty Steve stops, “Okay guys, we should really clean this place up before Nat arrives.”

All of them nod, not wanting to face Natasha’s wrath this Christmas. 

The Avengers arrive just as they finish cleaning up the kitchen. 

“So where are these cookies we’re supposed to judge?” Clint asks, looking around. 

The four of them look at each other, “We decided that not everything needs to be a contest and that you should all decorate with us,” Tony says eventually. 

The remaining Avengers look at them, not believing their story but going along with it. 

Every Avenger gets to decorate two cookies, after Steve baked even more. 

There were also cookies in the shape of snowmen, bells, hearts, and Christmas stockings. 

“I don’t know what happened here and I’m not sure I’d like to find out but it’s been a nice time,” Natasha says after she finishes decorating her cookies. 

“Nothing happened Nat, we just had a change of heart.”

“C’mon, let’s go watch a movie,” Bruce decides, making his way into the cinema room with everyone following him. 

Steve, Sam, Bucky, and Tony stay back to clear the kitchen and make popcorn. 

“We are so lucky,” Sam sighs. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, they didn't seem to believe us all that much,” Steve says while wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders. 

The four of them make their way into the cinema room with bowls of popcorn for everyone. 

Thor and Bruce are snuggled together on one of the beanbags, holding their bowl of popcorn. 

Carol and Jessica are doing the same on the other beanbag. 

Clint is in the middle getting over excited over getting the choice to pick the movie this time. 

Peter is beside him, looking like he’s ready to fight Clint over his movie choice. 

Natasha is on the other side of Clint, ready to smack both of them for being annoying. 

Bucky goes to sit in one of the seats, pulling Tony onto his lap. 

“If you two are going to make out the whole movie then you can leave,” Clint says, without even looking back at them, “That goes for all of you couples.”

Nobody makes a move to leave and Clint shrugs, “I warned you all.”

Sam and Steve snuggle up together on another seat, “Today was fun,” Sam says. 

Steve looks at him and smiles, “Even if it didn’t go to plan.”

What started out as four men trying to beat each other in an icing competition turned into the avengers becoming the eleven pipers piping.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this probably refers to a musician but I felt like icing cookie sis a lot cute than playing the flute or something.


End file.
